Vampire Knight selon Mahora-chan
by mahora mawosaki
Summary: Un yaoi avec le couple Zero x Aïdo,souvent oublié :3 Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Matsuri Hino d'avoir détruit le mythe de Zero,mais tout le monde a le droit de rever! Il y à aussi les couple Rima x Yuki, Shiki x Yagari (je suis la première a les mettre ensemble), et du lemon ! pas n'importe lequel,du lemon incestueux! Ichiru va casser le couple de son frere :3 je vous spoile pas
1. Chapter 1 : Les sentiments de Zero

-"Hé ho ! Zero !" cria Yuki en agitant la main.C'etait un soir paisible de printemps, plutôt chaud pour la saison. Zero Kiryu était adossé un arbre, et semblait flaner encore.  
-Zero ! Tu sèches encore le travail ?"

Il regarda Yuki d'un air lasse : elle venait encore le déranger alord qu'il epnsait à "lui", l'homme qu'il aimait ... Il ferma les yeux puis soupira, agacé. Comme à son habitude, il se leva sans un mot.

-" Heu ... Zero ? Je peux te demander un service ?"

Il de retourna et attendit qu'elle parle la première.

-" J'aimerai que tu inspectes le bâtiment de la Night Class ... Je sais que tu déteste y aller, car il y à plein de vampires, Kaname et ..

- J'accepte."

Yuki le regardait bouche bée. Zero acceptait ça si facilement ?

-"Ha ... Heu ... Merci Zero, je vais pouvoir inspecter le Dortoir du Soleil alors ..."

Dès qu'elle eu finit cette phrase, Zero tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le Dortoir de la Lune. Yuki ne le savait pas, mais il rêver d'aller là-bas. Il y avait "cette personne" ...

-" Qui êtes vous ? demanda le vieillard qui surveillait les passages de nuit.

-" Chargé de discipline", répondit sèchement Zero.

Le vieil homme le laissa passer grognant. Le plaisir emplissait Zero au fur et à mesure qu'il se raprochait du bâtiment, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Il arriva devant la porte, leva la main pour toquer, puis se ravisa. S'il annonçait sa venue, ce ne serait plus une visite "surprise". Il rentra donc sans aucune gêne, et scruta les alentours : avec ses yeux, puis avec ses sens de Hunter. Il repéra un vampire en haut des escaliers, un vampire détestable qui lui inspirait de la haine ...

-"Entres, Kiryu-kun. Je t'attendais, précisa le président Kuran.

-Je me disais aussi que j'avais senti un individu méprisable..."

Kaname fronça les sourcils, mais se retint de descendre pour s'expliquer avec le chargé de discipline.

-"Troisième porte à gauche, ajouta-t-il en lui tournant le dos. C'est bien Aïdo que tu veux voir, n'est-ce pas, chargé de discipline ?"

Sur ces mots, Kaname rentra dans sa chambre, laissant Zero dans une colère noire. Comment avait-il osé dire ça ? Est-ce qu'il savait ce que représentait Hanabusa Aïdo pour lui ? Non ... Essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passé, Zero se dirigea vers la troisième porte à gauche. Son coeur battait plus vite à chaque pas qu'il faisait ... Il se saisit de la poignée, mais hésita à la tourner. Il resta comme àa quelques minutes, puis se décida à entrer. Il ouvrit la porte très lentement, sans faire de bruit. La chambre était vide. La tristesse commença à l'envahir, quand soudain il sentit un parfum délicat, celui de la lavande que portait Aïdo... En tendant l'oreille, il entendit de l'eau couler, et un homme qui chantait de sa voix mélodieuse ~ Zero était soulagé, à tel point qu'il laissa même échappé un sourire ... L'eau s'arrêta se couler, l'homme s'arrêta de chanter. Le temps s'était figé. Des bruits de pas se raprochaient ...

Hanabusa sortit d'une petite salle de bain, ne portant qu'une serviette ceinte à sa taille. C'était une invitation pour Zero qui en avait rêvé tant de fois ...

-"hum ? Kiryu-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu ... !"

Zero se jeta sur Aïdo et la plaqua sur l'unique lit de la chambre. Avec la férocité d'une bête, il arracha la serviette de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il le saisit par les poignets, le retourna et le bloqua dans cette position, à plat-ventre.

"Ohé ! Kiryu ! Laisse moi tran ... "

Pour qu'il se taise, Zero prit les deux poignets d'Aïdo dans une main, et plaqua l'autre sur sa bouche. Il avait prit soin de déboutonner son pantalon avant, et il n'eu qu'à bouger un peu pour qu'il descende. Aïdo essaya de regarder derrière lui, du coin de l'oeil. Il aperçu Zero, nu, qui raprochait dangereusement son corps du sien. Prit de panique, il essaya de se débattre. Trop tard ...

Zero commença à pénétrer Aïdo, lentement, très lentement... Celui-ci hurla de douleur, mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Cette chose qui rentrait en lui le déchirait de l'intérieur, lui causait une douleur vive et insupportable. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il mordit son oreiller pour ne pas hurler une deuxième fois, il ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à Kiryu. Zero continua à le pénétrer; même s'il voulait vite aller en lui, il devait aller lentement, pour faire durer le plaisir... Aïdo n'en pouvait plus, cette chose continuait a rentrer en lui indéfiniement, comme si cette torture ne s'arrêterait jamais. Cette fois ça y est, Zero était entièrement entrer dans le corps d'Aïdo, et poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Aïdo, malgré lui, poussa un petit cri de plaisir. C'en était trop pour Zero, qui rêvait de ça depuis si longtemps.

-"Aïdo-sempai, tu es délicieux ..." lui dit-il en se penchant sur lui. Il posa sa langue brûlante sur le dos d'Aïdo, pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque et y déposer un baiser. Hanabusa poussa un cri de plaisir, ce trajet avec la langue de Zero lui avait donner de délicieux frissons. Ce plaisir soudain l'avait exciter au plus au point, mais il voulait le cacher à Kiryu, il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache ... Trop tard. Zero déplaca sa main de la bouche d'Aïdo vers son torse, le caressant de manière exagérément lente, lui arrachant des plaintes. Sa main déscendait lentement mais surement vers ...

-"Kiryu ! Je t'en prit ... Ar ... Han !" , Aïdo gémit de se contact soudain. Zero s'était saisit de son sexe dressé.

-"Aïdo-sempai ... Ca te plait autant que moi, n'est-ce pas ?.."

Sur ces mots, Zero commença un mouvement de va-et-vient lent, arrachant à Aïdo des hurlements de douleur et de plaisir. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, Zero devait LE posséder. Il accéléra le mouvement, de plus en plus rapide, augmentant ainsi le plaisir déjà extrème de cet acte. Aïdo hurlait, cette chose qui lui procurait tant de plaisir le déchirait intérieurement, le faisant souffrire atrocement.

-"Aïdo-sempai ... J'entre ..."

A ce moment là, Zero éjacula. Aïdo sentit un liquide froid se répandre en lui. Leurs deux corps essouflés étaient délicieusement collés l'un à l'autre. La souffrance d'Aïdo semblait s'être envolée, il était au summum du plaisir. Zero s'alongea sur Hanabusa pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille ...

-"Tu es bon, Idol-sempai ..."

Zero se retira très délicatement... Il jouissait encore, et son sperme continuait à couler. Aïdo était maintenant recouvert d'un filet de liquide blanc, qui le rendait encore plus sexy pour l'autrefois-humain ...

-"Lèche-la, ordonna Zero à son compagnon. Vite ... "

Il ne voulait pas que le plaisir s'arrête là, pas après tous ces rêves auprès d'Aïdo qui le satisfaisait... Hanabusa se redressa à son tour, et sans savoir pourquoi, raprocha sa bouche pulpeuse du pénis de Zero. Ces lèvres fines s'entrouvrirent, mais au lieu de le lècher comme Zero avait ordonné, Hanabusa déposa un doux baiser sur le bout du sexe devant lui. Ce contact électrisa Zero, qui poussa un cri hérotique. A son plus grand étonnement, cela fit plaisir à Aïdo qui controlait enfin la situation. Il goba donc le bout du pénis de Zero, avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Zero s'excitait de plus en plus, comme possédait par cette sensation si forte ...

-"Aïdo-sempai ... Je ... Ne peux plus ... Me retenir ..."

Sachant ce qui allait se passer, Aïdo tenta de reculer. Mais Zero avait prévu son mouvement, alors il prit la tête de son amoureux des deux mains, pour le forcer à rester ainsi. Hanabusa s'agita, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas que Kiryu le force à faire ça. Zero éjacula dans la bouche de son compagnon.

-"Avale-le ... Je veux t'entendre l'avaler ... Comme si c'était du sang ..."

Pour ne pas s'étouffer, Hanabusa avala le liquide que Zero lui offrait, légérement salé ... Au bout de plusieur gorgées, il toussa car il n'en pouvait plus. Zero lâcha donc la tête de l'homme qu'il aimait, avec une pointe de regré. Apres avoir respiré lentement, Aïdo regarda Zero droit dans les yeux ...

-"Kiryu ...

-Au point où on en est, tu peux m'apeller Zero ...

-Zero ...", prononça délicatement Hanabusa en offrant à Zero un regard emplei de désir. C'était une invitation, pour Zero qui l'avait tant espéré ...

Il poussa brusquement Aïdo à quattre pattes par terre, et , sans crier gare, le pénétra violemment. Mais cette fois, Hanabusa ne ressentit auucne douleur, juste du plaisir, une énorme astisfaction ...

-"Zero ... prends-moi ..."

Zero accéléra les coups de reins, augmentant le plaisir des deux hommes. Ils poussaient tout les deux des cris de plaisir, mais sans les restraindre cette fois. Ils criaient forts, tellement que si les chambres n'étaient pas insonorisées, on les entendrait dans tout le dortoir. Une fois que Zero ne pouvait pas aller plus vite, et qu'ils étaient tout deux au septième ciel, ils jouirent en même temps. Aïdo sperma sur le sol, tandis que Zero souillait l'homme qu'il aimait ...

Après cela, Zero se retira une fois pour toute. Il prit son pantalon et l'enfila, à regré. Aïdo était allongé par terre, halletant. Il était si craquant, couvert de son sperme, les larmes aux yeux, rougissant ... Si Zero s'écoutait, il recommencerait. Mais il n'avait plus le temps, yuki l'attendait. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte, laissant son amant au sol, encore sous le choc de cette soirée... Avant de fermer la porte, il ajouta:

-"N'oublie jamais la douleur et le plaisir que je t'ai procuré ce soir..."

**Alors ? C'etait comment ? J'aimerai vos commentaires pour m'aider à m'améliorer ^u^ merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Bye bye !**


	2. Chapter 2 : L'amour de Rima

C'est le jour de la St-Valentin, toutes les filles de la Day Class sont exitées. Aujourd'hui elles peuvent dire leurs idoles de la Night Class ce qu'elle ressentent. Les professeurs ne peuvent plus faire cours normalement, tant la classe est dissipée. Les hommes espèrent tous recevoir des chocolats, mais ils savent très bien qu'ils ne valent pas les hommes de la Night sont donc d'humeur ténébreuse. Les filles passent leur temps sourire, se demander les unes les autres ce qu'elles vont offrir et à qui. Cette ambiance euphorique tait la même chaque année. Cette fois exceptionellement toutes les Day Class devront s'affronter dans les examens, et la dernière aidera les machinistes pendant le bal. Cette nouvelle avait révolté le délégué, qui avait passé sa journée à répéter "ruka-chan ! ruka-chan !" sans cesse. Il s'avansa a vers Yuki d'un air mennaçant.

-"YUKI CROSS !

-Ou ... Oui ... Président ?

-Tu as interet travailler dur ! Tes notes sont en chute libre ! Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ma chance de danser avec Ruka-chan !"

Il avait des yeux de prédateurs en disant ça ... *gloups* Yuki tait terrifiée ... Elle regarda en direction de Zero, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis sa ronde d'hier soir. Yuki ne pensait pas possible que Zero puisse parler moins qu'à l'acoutummée, et bien elle s'était tromper ... Elle se dirgea vers sa table en affichant son sourire habituel.

-" Zero, ça va ?"

Pour toute réponse il se contenta de marmonner dans une langue incompréhensible, puis il posa sa tête sur la table.

-"Zero ?

-Arrête de m'apeller tout le temps !"

Yuki s'inquiétait juste de son état se santé , car en général quand il ne parlait pas c'était qu'il n'allait pas bien.

-"Pardon zero, je vois que tu vas bien ... Mais je vourdrais juste avoir quoi tu penses, a l'air de te préocuper !"

Zero se redressa brutalement, ce qui attira l'attention de toute la classe.

-"Ca ne te regarde pas ..."

Il sortit de la salle de cours sans un mot de plus. Il ne pouvait penser autre chose que cette merveilleuse soirée avec Aïdo ... Il le revoyait encore, par terre, nu, rougissant, les larmes aux yeux ... Il secoua la tête pour essayer de penser autre chose, mais il fallait de rendre l'évidence : Aïdo occuperait ses pensées toute la journée... Il erra dans les jardins pendant quelques minutes. Pas besoin de suivre les cours, on ne faisait rien aujourd'hui, et puis il ne s'en sortait pas mal pour un "deconnecté". Il s'assit sur le bord de la petite fontaine, et son regard se dirigea vers le bâtiment de la Night Class. C'était cette batisse qui retenait l'homme de son coeur, qui devait surement dormir cette heure là...

Aïdo était dans sa chambre, mais contrairement ce que tout le monde pensait, il ne dormait pas. Impossible de trouver le sommeil après la visite de Kiryu. Hanabusa avait juste réagit à ses caresses, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'aimait ... Si ? Il avait dit à kiryu de "le prendre", mais c'était sur le coup ! Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il s'enfoui sous sa couette, en boule, comme un animal apeuré. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait de Kiryu, il aurait bien aimé qu'il soit là pour le réconforter cet instant, dans ces bras si réconfortant, son torse chaud ... Aïdo pleura donc silencieusement, en attendant que le sommeil veuille bien l'emporter.

Le directeur arriva essouflé dans la salle de cours de la Day Class. Il portait un mignon tablier rose avec un ourson.

-"Bonjour ! Je vous annoce un changement d'emploie du temps. Les cours de 13h 16h sont annulés, comme a vous aurez le temps de réviser avec l'examen de 17h. Et après, je compte sur vous pour vous préparez correctement pour la fête ! Mes demoiselles, messieurs, bonne journééééééééééée ! " s'écria-t-il en agitant la main et en s'éloignant.

"Il faut que j'aille le dire Zero" pensa Yuki. Mais comment savoir où il était ? hm ... L'écurie ! Il allait souvent là-bas quand ilé tait triste, voir son "amoureuse", White Lily. Elle se mit donc courrir vers les écuries, le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Il n'était pas là... Un autre endroit particulier ? Le dortoir de la Night Class, qui l'avait tant perturbé... Il est possible qu'il soit là-bas. Yuki partit donc de ce pas vers la vieille bâtisse. C'était le jour, ils devaient tous dormir. Elle rentra le plus silencieusement possible, ferma doucement la lourde porte en bois. A son grand tonnement, Aïdo était assis en boule sur le canapé du hall, un chocolat-chaud dans la main.

-"je ne m'attendais pas trouver quelqu'un de réveillé cette heure-ci ...

-Que veux-tu, Yuki Cross ?

- Heu ... Et bien, tu ... Tu n'aurais pas vu Zero ?"

Cette question pétrifia le vampire, qui revie toute la veille défilé sous ses yeux. Il partit en courant vers sa chambre, sentant ses larmes qui commençaient monter.

-"Mais qu'ont-ils tous aujourd'hui ? demanda Yuki, incrédule, ne comprenant pas la réaction de Aïdo.

-Laisse-le, c'est juste que si tu veux demander quelqu'un où est Kiryu, c'est la dernière personne à qui il faut le faire."

Yuki se retourna et vit Rima Touya qui descendait lentement, dans une magnifique robe immaculée. "Ce qu'elle est belle", pensa Yuki en la voyant.

-"Merci, répondit Rima. Tu es la seule me faire ce genre de compliment...

-Hein ? Tu ... tu lis dans mes pensées !"

Rima lui offrit un sourireé nigmatique, avant de s'aprocher de Yuki.

-"Que fait une jeune fille sans défense dans un endroit pareil ?... demanda Rima l'oreille de Yuki.

- Heu ... Je ... Rima, tu es trop près ... dit yuki en rougissant.

-Pardonnes moi, tu es la seule avec qui je peux être moi-même. Je n'ai aucun ami avec qui je suis proche, et personne ne fait attention moi. Ne m'en veux pas si je fais ce genre de chose, je veux juste ressentir cette chaleur qu'ont les humains, et qui leur est propre... *un silence* Tu devrais vérifier les jardins au nord, je sens une aura meurtrière. C'est sûrement ton ami. Bonne journée, Yuki-chou."

Elle tourna les talons et sortit, elle était encore plus belle sous la lumièere, seule une légère ombrelle la protégeait. Elle tait si pâle ... Les jardins au nord, vite !

Cette fois Yuki ne se pressa pas, elle repensait ce que venait de dire Rima, cette belle mannequin ... Elle tait donc si solitaire ? Avec autant de fans, d'admirateur, de gens qui l'entourait, était-ce possible ? Yuki avait de la peine pour elle ... Ha !

-"Zerooooo ! cria Yuki en lui donnant un grand coup dans le dos. Zero toussa à cause du choc.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! se plaignit l'autrefois-humain.

-Tu n'as pas à quitter les cours comme ça ! Ha ... J'ai un message du directeur : les cours de l'après-midi ont été annulés." annonça-t-elle en souriant son ami.

Il ne répondit pas. Il s'écoula un long silence avant que Yuki ne demande : "Zero ... Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu peux me le dire ... Si tu as un problème ..."

Zero la regarda intensément, espérant qu'elle comprenne sans qu'il n'ai à le dire. Il était troublé, il aurait voulu se confier, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'avouer, c'était trop honteux. Lui qui détestait les vampires depuis toujours ...

-"Est-ce que ... (Zero releva les yeux vers elle) Es-tu ... amoureux ?"

Ces simples paroles avaient envoyé un pique dans le coeur de Zero. Il eu une grimâce de douleur, et mit ses mains sur son coeur.

"Zero ?! Tu es blessé ?!

-Non ... Ca va ... "

il se releva avec difficulté, puis partit vers le batiment pricipale.

-" Où ...

-Dans ma chambre."

Cette phrase n'attendait pas de répliques, Yuki le savait. "Je ne vais pas le laisser gacher ma journée ! Je vais m'amuser avec Yori ..." puis elle se souvint qu'il y avait un examen dans quelques heures ... "bon tant pis, je vais demander au directeur de m'aider". Elle rentrait donc chez le directeur, il était assis la table, regardant un album photo.

-"Ho ! Yuki ! Regardes comme tu étais mignone petite !

-Directeur ..., soupira-t-elle. Pouvais vous m'aider pour réviser ?

-Apelles-moi Papa ... dit-il en pleurant. Mais je veux bien t'aider, sors ton livre de mathémathiques !

Rima était à son travail, en tant que mannequin. Sa manager retoucher pour la centième fois sa coiffure, et parlait au telephone pour arranger les prochaine séances photo. Pendant ce temps, n'écoutant pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Rima se regardait dans la glace. Puis elle repensa aux paroles de Yuki "Belle ...". Elle avait beau se regarder dans tous les sens, elle ne se trouvait pas de particularités.

-"En avant Rima ! Nous n'avons que 45 minutes aujourd'hui. Ne traines pas !"

Oui c'est vrai : elle était mannequin, elle faisait rêver des gens autour d'elle. Mais à quel prix ? Elle ne devait pas sortir, pas manger ce qu'il lui plaisait, n'avait pas d'amis... Elle eut un petit sourire en coin, que personne ne remarqua. Ici, personne ne faisait attention elle. Elle n'était qu'un "mannequin" parmi tant d'autre. Le seul endroit où elle se sentait vivante c'était ... C'était ... Auprès de Yuki ...

Elle se leva et partit en courant vers la sortie.

-"Rima ! Reviens !"

Elle ne leur pretta même pas attention, elle continuait de courrir à en perdre haleine. Elle voulait la revoir, celle qui la trouvait "belle", celle qui pourrait devenir la seule personne pour qui elle compterai ... A un boulevard, elle apeç ue le directeur, Yuki et Yori qui rentraient dans un "maid café ". Elle traversa la route sans faire attention, coupant la trajectoire de toutes les voitures. Yuki se retrouna en entendant crié son nom. Rima lui sauta dessus, la serrant dans ses bras. Alors que Yuki allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, elle s'empara de ses lèvres, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Le directeur et Yori étaient resté bloqués, ainsi que Yuki qui ne comprenait rien ce qui se passait ... Rima se décida enfin lacher les lèvres de yuki, pour prononcer ces quelques mots :

-"Yuki, je t'aime ..."


End file.
